


get dunked on

by hirarifurari



Category: Tall Girl - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, milk crate kid returns, our teacher was concerned, r/wooosh, tall girl, we wrote this in english, we’re sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirarifurari/pseuds/hirarifurari
Summary: jodi just wants to look in the mirror like a normal girl, but dunkleman says otherwiseco-written by kayobupkis on twitter!





	get dunked on

**Author's Note:**

> we wrote this for english and it’s definitely a crack fic so please enjoy, fellow tall girl stans

get dunked on

She stepped out of the shower, taking a deep breath of the thick, fresh, steamy air. She wrapped her elongated towel around her lanky limbs. With a towel around her blonde hair too, Jodi looked in the mirror.   
‘God, my life is hard,’ she thought to herself. The mirror was still steamed up but she could still feel the pain of her tallness through the glass.  
She sighed and turned to leave the bathroom, but just before she could, Jodi heard a faint squeak come from her mirror.

She stopped. Somehow, the mirror began to spell out ‘Stig is dead’. Jodi could only stare for a few seconds before furiously blinking and shaking her head, hoping it was just a figment of her imagination.

“I’m coming for you.” Jodi began to panic. She reached for the doorknob. Locked. She looked to the mirror once more, seeing the beginning of a familiar hand crawling out the mirror. It was Dunkleman.  
He stood upon Jodi’s wet bathroom floor, his body completely free from the mirror. Signature milk crate in hand, he crashed it onto Jodi’s head as she let out a blood-curdling scream.

“Oh good,” Dunkleman sighed. “You’re finally mine.” He proceeded to compress Jodi’s body into the crate, laying a single peck on the cheek. He said, “mou hanasanai yo,” a phrase that means ‘I won’t let you go’ in Japanese. He placed the crate on his supple back and climbed back through the mirror, anxious to get home to his weeb cave.

Once he arrived, he settled the crate within his Bird Cage for Humans (tm) and said “I will love you forever Jodi,” before chopping her legs off with a meat cleaver. The deed was done- once and for all.

Tall girl was no more.


End file.
